Reconnect
by Who's that Doctormon
Summary: Roxas longs for Naminé, but little does he know shes doing the same


Hey Everyone, I'm a semi-new writer here on FF, and here is my first One-shot.

Reconnect

_Naminé_

She was all Roxas remembered from his time as a nobody, yet he kept on feeling that memory fade away. He had forgotten others names, but yet he knew their faces still. He remembered his Friend, with the Flame coloured red hair, always teasing him, never intending to hurt him. He remembered his raven haired friend, the one who he had destroyed, dying in his hands, telling him to destroy kingdom hearts. He remembered the others, names forgotten like the rest, but those memories would never fade away. At least that was what he believed.

He could feel the memories slipping away, despite his struggle to keep them. No matter how hard he fought, they were going away. Leaving him, making him forget who he is. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would become forget everything. One thing stood in the way of that loss, something that he would never forget, despite how what else he forgot, she would always be in there, forever engraved in his mind and heart.

She was the biggest part of who he was, the only name he still remembered. He waited for the day when they could meet again, knowing that it may never happen, because they had rejoined with the original being. She was with Kairi, He with Sora. They were together, but yet separate.

In Sora's being, he lived, waiting for the day when he could exist on his own, so he could he could see her again, and she could finally be his.

She wasn't like any other girl Roxas had ever seen before. She was unlike the raven haired one, for Naminé was an artist, not a fighter. She was shy, and always tried to cover up herself up, afraid that she was ugly. She never was one to act first, instead she thought beforehand. She had helped him realize the truth, no matter what the cost. She was the last thing on his mind before he joined Sora, and the last thing he could remember inside of him. She was his hope, his joy, his world, and his love.

Roxas knew that if he ever saw her again, he would say that she was the love of his life, and then he would kiss her passionately. They would fall in love, and would never leave each other. He was hoping for that day, but yet feared that day might never come. He knew that He might never see her again, and he felt that would be a good life, if only he could tell her that he loved her.

He had left a message inside of that sketch book, And wondered if she would ever find it._ Nah_, Roxas thought to himself, _It's too well hidden_

_Oh Naminé, If only we could reconnect_

Naminé stood there, in Kairi's heart, knowing that she soon would forget everything about her past. Most of it she was willing to forget it, but not him. He was her love, but yet he never knew it. He was her world, only to be torn away, Never seeing each other again. They were taken way from each other, because they were never meant to exist.

Placing her Sketch book back on the shelve; she noticed writing on the side of the book, written over several layers of paper. It read _I Love You._

Naminé stood there, shocked that she had just noticed it. She stood there, now knowing that he loved her back. It was the best thing in the world.

He loved her, not Raven head or white clothing or black robe. She felt like as if she could do anything right now, regardless of her fading memories.

At That very moment, Naminé felt a presence behind her. She turned around, seeing her love standing behind her. She ran up to him, only to be kissed very passionately by him. They stayed like that for minutes, just hugging and kissing.

When they both stopped, Roxas Whispered the following in her ear

_I Told you we would reconnect_.

Nobody knows what happened to them after that romantic reunion. They both were never felt by their original ever again. Coincidentally, The next year a boy named Roxas was seen in Traverse Town, Holding hands with his Fiancé, Naminé.

Reconnect

Well there you guys have it. My first one shot is done, and hopefully it won't be my last for a while. I'd like to thank the following person for giving me advice for my writing process...

Monkeygirlxoxo

I would really appreciate it if I got a review from someone.


End file.
